


His (Never Yours)

by 3x3



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV Second Person, Pining, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, a tiny bit sad I guess..., ahh my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've seen him around for so long.<br/>You should never have gotten attached.<br/>Kisumi was just curious, and it never hurt to make another friend did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	His (Never Yours)

You quicken your steps.

There he is, up front, just a few meters away. You reach out for him...

 

* * *

 

You remember middle school. You were in different classes, but his best friend was in your class, and you saw him often enough before you even learned his name.

Tall and gentle and caring, with a mop of messy light olive brown hair and a pair of bright eyes greener than a forest. The girls gushed about him as much as they do about you.

What you really remember about him was his smile. His smile big and warm, and they melted you right on spot.

You asked his best friend about him, and he sent you one of his infamous steely glares.

You didn't back down.

"Makoto."

You ears perked up, was that the boy's name?

"Tachibana Makoto."

His friend went back to eating his lunch. Saba, the usual. He'd been eating it for almost a week now.

You repeated his name in your mind, twice, just in case.

Tachibana Makoto.

* * *

 

You approached him first, complimenting him on his basketball skills, how he shot and blocked, and he gifted you with a smile that would've send girls screaming the roof off.

You didn't tell him that it wasn't his basketball that drew you in.

"Shigino-kun, is that right?" he checked with you.

Your heart fluttered with happiness that he knew your name.

"Kisumi is fine." You told him, secretly hoping he would call you by your given name.

"Ahh, Makoto is fine too."

You got so ridiculously overjoyed that you got the permission to call him something other than his surname. It was almost funny.

"You're in Haru's class right?" He suddenly asked.

You stiffened.

"Yes."

"Oh, good. Can you help me keep an eye on him? It's the first time we're in different classes. I get worried."

_He's not a freaking baby._ You wanted to say. _He can handle his own problems._

But...

"Sure." You forced out a smile.

"Thank you so much!" he sighed in relief.

* * *

 

You tried so hard.

He caught you in so deep.

All his charm and his words. He's so soft and sweet, and you could no longer look away from him.

So you acted.

Always clinging on to him whenever you got the chance, inviting him to play basketball, jumping onto him in hallways, swinging your arm around his shoulders.

You even tried to be nice to his best friend, (although you can totally tell that you're getting too far into his private space), calling him by his first name as well, sticking around in classes, not-so-subtly asking about Makoto.

His friend kept shooting daggers at you.

You ignored him.

And you hoped that it would be enough.

 

* * *

 

You see him now.

You raise your arm and his name is just resting on your lips, ready to go.

" _Makoto._ "

Your grin slips off and every sound dies inside of you.

"Haru!" he says with glee as he hurries forward to catch his friend waiting at the corner.

Finally, you let your tears fall silently.

You ought to know already.

There's no going in between the two.

You were naive enough to hope, and this is the outcome. You don't know if a heart this scattered can be attached back together again.

Maybe...

Maybe there was no maybe from the very start.

He was his, and he will only ever be his.

Not yours, never yours.

You brought this upon yourself, and now it's time to pay for the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I apologize it's just I love Kisumi a lot okay?  
> I used to like him fine(kinda cute), but then I saw the Free! Starting Days movie at the theater last Saturday and middle school! Kisumi is just adorable! And I can't handle all that! So I HAD to write a fanfic about him! And somehow it turned out like this... So sorry......  
> On a happier note, leave a kudos/comment? At least I'm sure it would make ME happy. : )


End file.
